


all men as your enemies

by fypical



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: (but also canon universe), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fypical/pseuds/fypical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you call him apollo and his eyes are sharp and dangerous. he kisses like he does everything else. (e/R, various 'verses)</p>
            </blockquote>





	all men as your enemies

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not actually sure what this is, all i know is that i got struck by emotions and needed to get them out.

**i.**  
  
he kisses like he does everything else, determined and oh-so-serious about it. he is drunk and you are not but you might as well be, because the world spins like booze hasn’t made it do in years. 

**ii.**

you call him apollo and his eyes are sharp and dangerous when they flicker to your face. you can’t look him in the eye and when he moves too-fast into your space you can’t look at any part of him, so you tip the bottle back again and wonder how much longer until the red of the flag stains the walls.

**iii.**

four weeks sober, he pushes you into a snowbank and laughs, bright and loud and unheard of, when you pull him down into it with you. part of you hates him for not letting you careen off the wagon (again, always) but his smile and shout when you push snow down the back of his coat makes up for it. alcohol’s never done what he can do, anyway.

**iv.**

gunfire roars but you can’t bring yourself to care; his hand is in yours and there is a smile on his face, rare and sincere and you fix it in your mind and ignore the heatpain.

**v.**

it had to happen, you knew this. riots are dangerous and he falls and the screaming of the crowd is nothing against the fearshockhorror roaring in your ears.  _i’m fine_  he lies when you yank him up but you think he probably saved you from drowning in ethanol and self-hatred and maybe he knows that too because he lets you haul him from the crowd and kiss him until you’re sure he wasn’t lying.


End file.
